Kids
by PalsInABox
Summary: America, Canada, and Seychelles want to make sure that France's new boyfriend won't hurt him... (1963) Germany/France (GerFra)


-1963-

There were still a few minutes before the World Meeting was about to begin and Canada had just finished talking to France. He was surprised by what her had learned and more than a little concerned. He would never do anything on his own about it, but he knew someone who might...

He approached America, who just happened to be talking to Seychelles, another of France's former colonies. Luckily the conference was being held in New York, so he knew his twin brother would recognize him.

"America," he started, touching the other blonde's arm. "We need to talk."

America was suddenly pulled out of his long talk about how he was going to be serving burgers during the World Meeting to Seychelles. He looked over at who had touched his arm and said his name then smiled brightly.

"Hey, bro!" he said giving him a hearty pat on the shoulder, "What's up, man?! Are you totally excited for the World Meeting?! I was just telling Seychelles that I was gonna serve burgers to everyone! Isn't that totally cool?! Betchya can't wait!"

He laughed happily.

"Yeah, that's great, America," Canada said dismissively. "But listen, both of you. I was just talking to France he told me something that sounded really weird to me. Apparently he's dating Germany."

America's smile faded and his eyebrows drew down.

"What? No way," he said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and I'm really worried about him," Canada said. "I mean, it hasn't even been two decades since we had to rescue him from Germany. I've never seen him more broken than he was then. What is he thinking?"

He wasn't sure if America would continue to follow what he was saying, but he was sure that Seychelles would. And Alfred had really already heard the important part, so he knew his brother would at least react (even if he might dismiss Matthew's words for his own thoughts later).

Seychelles listened to Canada in concern feeling a little frustrated and worried about France.

" _Papa_ can't be serious," she said then turned to America, "Do you think there's anything we can do?"

She thought that maybe they could talk to France but she knew how stubborn he could be about things, and he often wrote off their opinions and nothing more than childish things but maybe America could do something. She didn't know what but he might have an idea.

America frowned in thought about everything.

"Yeah," he said a little more serious, "I totally know what we can do. We're gonna talk to Germany about this whole thing and make sure he sure as hell better not hurt France or we'll take care of him. I'm not gonna let him hurt France like that again and if he's just around to break his heart then he's gotta go."

Canada nodded in agreement, glad that his brother was having the reaction he thought he would.

"Yeah, but maybe we should wait until after the meeting since you're hosting," he suggested.

America sighed dramatically.

"Fine," he said, "Ugh, but, man, you totally ruined my badass mood now!"

He pouted.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Canada responded, shaking his head.

After the meeting, Germany and France were whispering about something together. At one point, most of the other nations had shuffled out except the three former colonies and the blonde couple. Finally, the oldest nation was called out of the room by Spain, leaving only Germany.

With the stealth that he was so known for, Canada went over and shut and locked the door.

America nodded at his brother when he locked the door then went over to Germany with Seychelles behind him both wearing a matching frown. The American slammed his hand down on the table in front of him glaring down Germany.

"Okay, sauerkraut," he began, "We got a bone to pick with you."

Germany frowned when America approached him.

Honestly, he had done everything that the other nation had asked since the war and he couldn't take another lecture about not falling to communism. He noticed that Seychelles and Canada were also there, though, so he was really confused.

" _Vas_?" he asked.

"We don't like you dating _Papa_!" Seychelles burst out saying, though still held her grumpy expression.

America blinked and turned making a pouty face.

"Seychelles..." he said since he wanted to be a badass about this.

Seychelles looked up at the other nation and her expression softened into something more apologetic for stealing his thunder.

Germany was not exactly overly familiar with the way that France interacted with these particular countries, so he was really surprised to hear Seychelles call him that. She was one of the few nations that he did not know the history of very well.

"Are you taking about _Frankreich_?" he wondered though he was sure they were.

Canada went behind his brother and nudged him forward, wanting him to yell still.

"Yeah, tell him, America," he encouraged.

"Oh! Right!" America said then turned a hard gaze onto Germany again, "Seychelles is right. We don't like that you're dating France because you're just gonna be a jerk to him like you were in World War II and you totally can't deny that, dude!"

Germany blushed lightly, not liking anyone bringing up World War II or his love life.

"I'm not going to hurt him, not that I know how it's any of your business," he responded.

"It's totally our business, dude!" He replied, "So, this is your only warning! If you hurt France then... then..."

"We'll hurt you!" Seychelles said with a bit of fire, feeling empowered by all this.

"Wah~?!" America said ruffling up his hair, "Seychelles you totally took my line, man! Not cool!"

"Al, stick to the topic," Canada encouraged.

"But that was such a totally cool line!" America said pouting to his brother.

Finally after a moment he huffed.

"Fine, whatever," he said then faced Germany again and folded his arms but sounded much more pouty, "Anyways, you hurt France once and we don't really trust you around him. So you better not hurt him, potato face."

Unfortunately for Germany, America was one of the two strongest nations in the world at that moment and he had no choice but to heed a warning from the young-seeming nation. Canada and Seychelles were not threats, but they were being backed up by what basically amounted to a man-boy with nuclear missiles.

He nodded.

"I will not harm _Frankreich_ ," he stated. "We are serious about our relationship. Now, please, we are also private about it. I don't know how you three found out."

After talking to Spain, France went back to where he had left Germany but found the door locked. He knocked.

" _Allemagne_?" he called. "Are you in there? Our flight is leaving soon. We must go back to the hotel and pack, _non_?"

Seychelles went over to the door and unlocked it. She smiled brightly at France.

" _Bonjour, Papa_ ," she said happily.

France smiled initially when he saw Seychelles, but it became a little more subdued when he noticed Canada and America were there as well... In a locked room... With his lover...

" _Mes petits_ ," he greeted all three of them at the same time. "What are you all doing here...?"

"Nothing," America said quickly.

"It does not look like nothing," France said warily.

He went around the nations that he thought of as his children and over to Germany.

Germany looked between the four of them then sighed, standing up.

"Don't worry about it, _Frankreich_ ," he said, gathering up his things, "It was nothing, just like America said."

France was still suspicious but he turned towards America, Canada, and Seychelles with a smile for them.

"Alright, _mes petits_ , run along," he instructed. "Unless you would like to help us clean up with meeting room, _non_?"

" _Au revior_ ," Canada said quickly, grabbing America's arm to pull him out.

Germany watched as the other nations quickly left then shook his head.

"They're very protective of you," he stated.

France chuckled as the three retreated from the room.

" _Oui_ ," he agreed. "I hope _mes enfants_ have not scared you?"

He gave his lover a teasing smile.

Germany smiled just a tiny bit and shook his head.

" _Nein_ ," he replied, "They did not."

He frowned a little.

"You have a very close relationship with them if you refer to them as your children," he pointed out.

"I am not a young man," France reminded Germany. "I have been many things to many people through the years. Some linger, some move on."

"I suppose that makes sense," he said with a thoughtful nod.

"Come, _mon cochon_ ," France said, holding out his hand. "We'll be late."


End file.
